


When it's about sunrises and stars

by ciel_funtom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom
Summary: Esto fue culpa de Voodoo Doll...
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 1





	When it's about sunrises and stars

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue culpa de Voodoo Doll...

A pesar de que estaba un sueño profundo, los gritos de socorro de alguien fueron capaces de colarse hasta su subconsciente. Con cada chillido vio cómo el cielo anaranjado por la luz del sol al atardecer sufría una grieta, como si fuera de cristal. Cada vez se resquebrajaba más hasta que finalizó estallando en cientos de trozos de todas las formas y tamaños posibles.

Cuando el sol desapareció, sólo quedó oscuridad. Una oscuridad completamente llena de gritos de terror, de dolor, súplicas porque detuviera su tortura. La voz de Hongbin se debilitaba más con cada minuto que pasaba y nadie podía hacer nada. _Ellos_ no podían hacer nada.

Taekwoon abrió los ojos lentamente, y a pesar de sólo haber una luz que parecía más muerta que viva, le hizo daño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver esa bombilla encendida? ¿Había pasado un día, una semana, un mes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Hongbin en _esa_ sala? Tenía tantas preguntas como respuestas que quería ignorar.

Observó su mano derecha, delante de su rostro, como si fuera lo más importante de su pequeña celda. Acarició con la punta de los dedos el pelaje pasado del abrigo que usaba como manta y cama. La manga del jersey le llegaba hasta los nudillos, si encogía los dedos podía llegar a esconderlos dentro. La gruesa lana estaba descosida después de tanto tiempo, porque de las pocas cosas que estaba seguro Taekwoon es que llevaba ahí _mucho_ tiempo.

Oyó pasos irregulares acercarse y se levantó del suelo, completamente alerta. Observó a los hombres enmascarados que aparecían para llevárselos y traerlos arrastrando a Hongbin, inconsciente. La sangre recorría su rostro y sus brazos, cayendo desde sus manos al suelo y dejando un pequeño rastro del líquido rojo. A la mañana siguiente, la sala volvería a estar completamente limpia, apestando a desinfectantes y alcohol, como si nada hubiera sucedido ahí.

Siguió con la mirada el recorrido de Hongbin hasta su propia celda, una vitrina de cristal reforzado y con focos apuntándole a él que le exponía como si fuera un objeto. En su campo de visión apareció el rostro asustado de Hyuk.

Han Sang Hyuk, el menor de todos y el que más tiempo llevaba ahí dentro. Ya no recordaba cómo era la luz natural, la sensación de aire rozándote las mejillas en inviernos fríos, el calor del sol en verano o el olor de la primavera. Para él, nada de eso existía, la única realidad que recordaba era el gran árbol al que se sujetaban sus ataduras, el olor de la sala y la eterna espera a ser el siguiente para entrar en ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y sintió que la vida abandonaba un poco más al joven. Taekwoon quiso decirle que no era así, que encontrarían la forma de escapar. Pero no podía hacer promesas vacías.

No podía prometerle llevarle a ver un amanecer, redescubrir las estrellas que a veces se ven en Seúl, volver a conocer la sensación de la lluvia recorriendo su rostro. Sus palabras habrían sido vacías y creado falsas y débiles esperanzas que no necesitaban ser rotos.

Observó al menor apartar sus ojos, agachar la cabeza y volver a sentarse en el único lugar al que no llegaba su campo de visión. Pero eso no impidió que se oyeran los sollozos en el tétrico y silencioso lugar. A Taekwoon, otro día más, se le cayó el alma al suelo.


End file.
